Harry Potter na melodie piosenek Queen
by akumaNakago
Summary: Piosenki potterowskie na melodie utworów zespołu Queen. Bardzo, bardzo różne, przynajmniej w założeniu. Do pośpiewania... a może nie tylko?
1. Wstępniaczek, czyli przedmówka

Pierwsze cztery z poniższych (?) piosenek powstały na cele pojedynku na Forum Mirriel. Tematem były życzenia dla każdego z Huncwotów, wyśpiewane przez pozostałych. Jako podkład muzyczny wybrałam wtedy piosenki zespołu Queen. Dlaczego? Z kilku powodów, z których nie najpośledniejszym jest, że to mój ulubiony zespół. Ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych - kiedy Huncwoci trzęśli Hogwartem - była to znana i uznana grupa, a więc czwórka Gryfonów mogła znać ich utwory (nawet jeśli byli to mugolscy muzycy) i ułożyć do nich własne słowa.

Nie zamierzam poprzestać na tych czterech pierwszych piosenkach; obecnie w planach mam dwie kolejne, niekoniecznie już tak wesołe. Na razie jednak, na początek, niech będą chociaż te cztery.

Między wersami moich wersji tych piosenek zamieściłam oryginalne słowa, aby choć trochę ułatwić ewentualne próby zaśpiewania ich. Wersy po polsku odpowiadają dokładnie zamieszczonym niżej i na środku (żeby nie było aż takiego zamieszania) wersom oryginalnym. Będę wdzięczna za informacje, czy uważacie to za dobre wyjście, czy wolelibyście, aby wyglądało to inaczej.

Z życzeniami wesołych Mikołajek

Nakago


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody: Remus

_"Bohemian Rhapsody", jedna z najbardziej znanych piosenek zespołu Queen, nie jest łatwa do zaśpiewania nawet w oryginale. A co tu mówić o przeróbce... Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie wyszło źle i jako tako da się poniższe zaśpiewać. Mnie się udało... jako tako ;-). Powodzenia._

* * *

"Wy(j)cie dla wilkołaka"

_"__Bohemian Rhapsody"_

* * *

Dziś właśnie jest ten dzień

_Is this the real life? _

Na który czekał świat

_Is this just fantasy?_

Gdyż nasz przyjaciel

_Caught in a landslide_

(Właśnie) kończy piętnaście lat

_No escape from reality_

Rocznica ta

_Open your eyes_

Niestety każe nam wyć!

_Look up to the skies and see_

Biedny kolego

_I'm just a poor boy_

Mamy nadzieję, iż

_I need no sympathy_

Wybaczysz wycie nam, wycie w głos

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

Przez które tracisz włos

_Little high, little low_

Każdy by wyłysiał

_Any way the wind blows_

Skoro nawet Hogwart też drży

_Doesn't really matter to me_

Od wyć

_To me_

.

.

.

Remus, życzymy ci

_Mama just killed a man_

Byś już zawsze kochał nas

_Put a gun against his head_

Musisz na to znaleźć czas!

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

Remus, przez kolejne dni

_Mama, life has just begun_

Rzuć książki w kąt i z nami zabaw się

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

Remus, uuuu...

_Mama, ooh_

Nie możesz wciąż wzroku psuć

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

Bo w końcu zaczniesz wyglądać jak Jamesik

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

Tego chcesz? Tego chcesz? Też chcesz nosić okulary?

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

.

.

.

Wszyscy ściskamy cię

_Too late, my time has come_

Pamiętaj o tym, że

_Sends shivers down my spine_

Myśmy z tobą i na złe

_Body's aching all the time_

Nigdy już do końca

_Goodbye, everybody_

Nie będziesz sam

_I've got to go_

Zawsze z tobą Huncwoci pozostaną

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

Remus, uuuu....

_Mama, oooooooh_

Taki przykry los

_I don't want to die_

Spotkał cię, że to nas masz za przyjaciół...

_Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

.

.

.

To takie smutne, że tylko płakać można

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

Albo wyć! Albo wyć! Jak komu co pasuje

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango_

Życzenia śpiewane strasznie porypane są

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_

Bo Huncwotów, bo Huncwotów, bo Huncwotów, bo Huncwotów, bo Huncwotów dziełem są

_(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro_

Tych, co wyją-ą-ą-ą-ą

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o_

Mnóstwa sukcesów, w łóżkach ekscesów

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

Kupy słodyczy wprost z Miodu Królestwa

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

I do książki choć jednej zakładki

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

.

.

.

Modnych szat, żadnych łat, żeby laski rwać

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

Remusie! Tak, to właśnie nasze są

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

Życzenia

_Let him go_

Remusie! Tak, to właśnie nasze są

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

Życzenia

_Let him go_

Remusie! Tak, to właśnie nasze są

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

Życzenia takie nasze są

_Let me go (Will not let you go)_

Życzenia takie nasze są

_Let me go (Will not let you go)_

Życzenia, a, a, a, a

_Let me go, o, o, o, o_

Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

Być może głupie, może głupie, może głupie, ale są

_(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go_

Jak chcesz to więcej zaśpiewamy ci, tak - ci, tak - ci, tak - ci!

_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

.

.

.

Wiemy, że nasze wycie strasznie jest piękne

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

Jak ci się nie podoba, to włóż sukienkę

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

I skryj się, w lasek sypialni skryj się

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby_

A potem powiedz, powiedz nam, co tam zobaczyłeś

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

.

.

.

To już wreszcie koniec

_Nothing really matters_

Łaski nadszedł czas

_Anyone can see_

To już wreszcie koniec

_Nothing really matters_

Koniec, co za szczęście dla nas

_Nothing really matters to me_

.

.

.

Komuś tu odbiło...

_Any way the wind blows..._


	3. We Will Rock You: Syriusz

_Odśpiewanie poniższego wymaga, jak mi się zdaje, nieco ćwiczeń, ponieważ nie do końca udało mi się zgrać rytm z oryginałem, więc gdzieniegdzie trzeba się zorientować, jak to właściwie zaśpiewać. Ale dla chcącego... nie jest to chyba aż tak trudne._

* * *

"Syriuszowi stu i więcej"

_"We Will Rock You"_

* * *

Siri, wytęż słuch, uszy nadstaw

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

Pieskie, to może zrozumiesz, co powiemy ci

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

Lecz najpierw w rączki klask

_You got mud on yo' face_

I nóżką trzask

_You big disgrace_

I życzenia wyśpiewamy wraz

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

Razem:

_Singin' _

_._

_._

_._

Stu lat, stu lat życia

_We will we will rock you_

Stu lat, stu lat picia!

_We will we will rock you_

_._

_._

_._

Siri, ty nasz piesku, biesku

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

Nigdy się nie zmień, zawsze bądź taki, jak dziś, kur...

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

...na chata dla ciebie

_You got blood on yo' face_

By w potrzebie

_You big disgrace_

Było ci gdzieś tak, jak w samym niebie

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

Dwustu lat żywota

_We will we will rock you_

Razem:

_Singin'_

Dwustu garnców złota!

_We will we will rock you_

_._

_._

_._

Siri, jesteś słodki, wiotki

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

Lecą na ciebie wszystkie znane nam idiotki

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

Jaki piękny to wiek

_You got mud on your face_

Lat piętnaście

_You big disgrace_

Gdzie tylko się obejrzysz, każda ciebie chce!

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_._

_._

_._

Trzystu lat istnienia

_We will we will rock you_

Razem:

_Singin'_

Trzystu lat spełnienia

_We will we will rock you_


	4. We Are The Champions: James

_Tę piosenkę zna mnóstwo osób, które o zespole Queen nawet nie słyszały. Pojawia się ona bowiem przy okazji wielu imprez sportowych, ponieważ mówi o mistrzach świata (w oryginale ;-)). Nie zapomnę, że jedna z użytkowniczek forum Mirriel, przy okazji oceniania pojedynku, z którego poniższe pochodzi, napisała, że dopiero teraz, dzięki tej przeróbce, dowiedziała się, kto śpiewa "We Are The Champions"... Uważam, że choćby tylko z tego powodu warto było napisać poniższe. Acz śpiewa się to chyba też dość przyjemnie..._

* * *

"Bzdurnie i durnie Jamesowi"

_"We Are The Champions"_

* * *

Jesteśmy tu

_I've paid my dues_

Znów wszyscy wraz

_Time after time_

Złożenia życzeń

_I've done my sentence_

Nadszedł tak jakby czas

_But committed no crime_

Tym razem ty

_And bad mistakes_

Jamesie drogi

_I've made a few_

Masz urodziny, dlatego tobie

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

Dziś śpiewamy

_But I've come through_

_._

_._

_._

Żyj nam, Rogaczu, wieki

_We are the champions my friends_

Niech każde życzenie się ziści

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

Nawet to durne

_We are the champions_

Nawet to bzdurne

_We are the champions_

(Jak) wielkiego rogu

_No time for losers_

I lasek w barłogu cały tłum

_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

_._

_._

_._

Nikt z nas nie wątpi

_I've taken my bows_

Że ugościsz nas

_And my curtain calls_

Bo przecież wiesz, że nie da się tak pozbawić nas whisky

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

Nie w taki czas

_I thank you all_

Wypijemy za twe zdrowie

_But it's been no bed of roses_

Sto pucharów

_No pleasure cruise_

Chyba że nie chcesz posłuchać, jak życzymy ci łani

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

(I) małych jelonków

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_._

_._

_._

Żyj nam, Rogaczu, wieki

_We are the champions my friend_

Niech każde życzenie się ziści

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

Nawet walnięte

_We are the champions_

Nawet świrnięte

_We are the champions_

(Jak) naszej przyjaźni

_No time for losers_

Potępieńczej kaźni bez końca

_'Cause we are the champions of the (world)_


	5. Spread Your Wings: Peter

_To jest, mam wrażenie, najmniej znana z czterech piosenek Queen, które wykorzystałam na cele tego śpiewająco życzeniowego pojedynku. Potrzebowałam czegoś sprzed 1978 roku, a nie znalazłam z tych lat żadnego sławniejszego utworu i ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na poniższy. Lubię go, muszę przyznać, w oryginale jest równie ciepły, jak w mojej przeróbce. O ile nie bardziej._

* * *

"Rozwiń skrzydła, szczurku"

_"Spread Your Wings"_

* * *

Zwyczajny dzień

_Sammy was low_

Zdawać może się

_Just watching the show_

A to przecież nieprawda

_Over and over again_

Glizdogon dziś

_Knew it was time_

Ma urodziny

_He'd made up his mind_

Taka to ważna data

_To leave his dead life behind_

Nasz biedny szczurku

_His boss said to him_

Przyparty do murku

_'Boy you'd better begin_

Przez trzy większe zwierzaki całkiem szalone

_To get those crazy notions right out of your head_

Skazany jesteś ty niestety

_Sammy who do you think that you are?_

Na słuchanie strasznie napisanych życzeń

_You should've been sweeping up the Emerald bar'_

_._

_._

_._

Zostań dziś nietoperkiem

_Spread your wings and fly away_

Przeleć się spacerkiem

_Fly away far away_

Zobacz z góry cały piękny świat

_Spread your little wings and fly away_

Bo on jest tego wart

_Fly away far away_

Rozwiń skrzydła małe

_Pull yourself together_

Może ciut niedoskonałe

_'Cos you know you should do better_

I wznieś się na wyżyny

_That's because you're a free man_

_._

_._

_._

A kiedy z lotu szczura spojrzysz na ziemię

_He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room_

Będziesz gotów usłyszeć inne życzenie

_Keeping his thoughts to himself he'd be leaving soon_

Żebyś zawsze miał to, co pragniesz

_Wishing he was miles and miles away_

Wszystko na tym świecie, wszystko, by było twoje

_Nothing in this world nothing would make him stay_

_._

_._

_._

Dla cię zawsze

_Since he was small_

Piać będą paszcze

_Had no luck at all_

Mordy Huncwotów zwierzych

_Nothing came easy to him_

Patrząc w górę

_Now it was time_

Wyć będziem chórem

_He'd made up his mind_

Życzenia pogięte

_'This could be my last chance'_

_._

_._

_._

Samych w szkole O - stać cię na to

_His boss said to him 'now listen boy_

Spełnionych marzeń

_You're always dreaming_

Naszej przyjaźni zawsze, pani szczurkowej też

_You've got no real ambition you won't get very far_

Peterku, w twym szarym futerku

_Sammy boy don't you know who you are?_

Wcale być nie musisz małą, szarą myszką

_Why can't you be happy at the Emerald bar?'_

_._

_._

_._

Więc, szczurku

_So honey_

Zostań dziś nietoperkiem

_Spread your wings and fly away_

Przeleć się spacerkiem

_Fly away far away_

Zobacz z góry cały piękny świat

_Spread your little wings and fly away_

Bo on jest tego wart

_Fly away far away_

Rozwiń skrzydła małe

_Pull yourself together_

Może ciut niedoskonałe

_'Cos you know you should do better_

I wznieś się na wyżyny

_That's because you're a free man_

Dalej, szczurku

_Come on honey_

W górę leć!

_FLY WITH ME!_

_._

_._

_._


	6. I'm Going Slightly Mad: Aberforth

_Przykro mi Cię zawieść, Grisznaku, ale tym razem zabrałam się za przeróbkę jeszcze nowszego utworu grupy Queen, bo pochodzącej z ich przedostatniej płyty piosenki "I'm Going Slightly Mad". Obiecuję jednak zająć się również którymś z bardzo wczesnych utworów - gdy tylko dotrze do mnie, co można zaśpiewać do ich melodii._

_Pomysł na poniższy tekst chodził za mną od dawna - stwierdziłam w końcu, że najwyższy czas wziąć się za jego realizację. Nauczona doświadczeniami z poprzednich _tłumaczeń_ z queenowego na potterowski ;-) tym razem postanowiłam nie trzymać się ściśle ilości sylab w wersji oryginalnej, tylko napisać polskie słowa tak, aby jak najłatwiej było je zaśpiewać; dlatego tym razem słów oryginału nie podaję. Mam nadzieję, że cel osiągnęłam i śpiewa się to w miarę nieźle. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły na ulepszenie tej piosenki, nie krępujcie się, proszę. Piszcie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby tworzyło się to łatwo i żebym była całkowicie zadowolona z efektu, mam jednak wrażenie, że sama niczego lepszego z tym nie zrobię. Ale może z Waszą pomocą... ;-)_

_Nakago  
__6 czerwca 2010 roku_

* * *

Coś się dzieje z Aberforthem

_(na melodię "I'm Going Slightly Mad")_

* * *

Gdy nad Hogsmeade słońce wstaje  
Kiedy budzi się nowy dzień  
Kozie stado głośno znać daje  
Że tak chce mu się jeść strasznie  
Wychodzisz wtedy przed swą chatę  
I zaraz w zagrodzie jesteś  
Otwierasz usta brodate  
Aby, zdumiony, stwierdzić, że

Coś z tobą dzieje się  
Czujesz się ciut dziwnie  
Coś z tobą się dzieje, dzieje  
Na starość durniejesz, oj tak  
Coś z tobą się dzieje  
Bo mówisz: "Meeee!"

O rany

Chcesz im dać coś do jedzenia  
Ty też jesteś głodny  
Problem w tym, że rąk nie masz  
Tylko kopytek dwie pary  
Po chwili widzisz, nie wierząc  
Że stoisz na czterech  
Twe szaty na ziemi leżą  
Wcale nie jest ci z tym źle

O rany!

Coś z tobą stało się  
Czujesz się ciut dziwnie  
Coś z tobą się stało, stało  
Choć nic nie bolało, no, no  
Coś z tobą się stało  
I mówisz: "Meeee!"

O rany

Twierdzili wszak mądrzy ludzie  
A nawet twój brat głupi  
Że do tych podobnym się często stajesz  
Z kim przebywać lubisz

Wiesz już, co stało się  
Czemu jest tak dziwnie  
Co z tobą się stało  
Co stać się musiało, o tak  
Co z tobą się stało  
Że mówisz: "Meeee!"  
Nic więcej tylko: "Meeee!"

Sam jesteś kozą

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	7. In Only Seven Days: Harry

_Słucham ostatnio tej piosenki bardzo często - z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu strasznie mi się zaczęła podobać, chociaż znam płytę, z której pochodzi (_Jazz_) od wielu lat i jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciłam na nią uwagi. Obecnie jest to dla mnie, że tak powiem, hit sezonu ;-). Po części właśnie dlatego postanowiłam przekształcić ją w piosenkę potterowską. W znacznie jednak większej części robię to dlatego, że przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł na przeróbkę; sami ocenicie, czy dobry ;-). No a, przede wszystkim, szkoda nie posłuchać _takiej_ piosenki - moim zdaniem, oczywiście. Przyjemnego słuchania więc życzę i, być może, tylko nieco mniej przyjemnego śpiewania._

_Polski... potterowski ;-) tytuł jest ściśle związany z tytułem oryginalnym, który można przetłumaczyć jako "W zaledwie siedem dni"._

* * *

W zaledwie siedem... sześć lat

_(na melodię "In Only Seven Days")_

* * *

Pierwszy mój rok w Hogwarcie  
Wolność od Dursleyów  
Voldemort na starcie uuuuu

W drugim był bazyliszek i  
Młodsza wersja Toma  
Dziedzicem miałem być

Trzeci był dosyć spokojny:  
Chrzestny, dementorzy, wilkołak

A za to czwarty  
Obfitował  
W wydarzeń całą moc  
Co tylko kto by chciał  
Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, Mroczny Znak,  
Turniej Trójmagiczny,  
Nauczyciel-psychopata,  
Powrót Voldemorta

Potem piąty, koszmar pamiętny  
Naprawdę chciałbym, by  
Nigdy nie zdarzył się

Szósty to mój tu ostatni  
O nie, nie wrócę do szkoły jesienią

Już żegnam Hogwart

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
